


Breaking a sweat

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Foursomes, Friends With Benefits, Gym, Liam is a Thicc boi, Liberal discussion of polyamory, Light Dom/sub, Locker Rooms, M/M, M/M/M, M/M/M/M, Mason's POV, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesomes, Top! Corey Bryant, Top! Liam Dunbar, Verse! Brett Talbot, Verse! Mason Hewitt, graphic smut, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Mason's gym was known for it's hookups. Seedy backroom fucks, glory holes in every stall. While it wasnt the best gym, and others had better, newer equipment, it was his and his boyfriends preferred place for a workout.It had been a week, since a new patron had started working out at the gym, and Mason and Corey couldnt keep their eyes off of him. They wanted  him, they both did. Brett did too. It was only a matter of taking a chance. One Mason was more then eager to take.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Breaking a sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started as a short oneshot. And...here we are. One of a few smut fics i have in the works (when dont i have a lot of smut in the works). Hope you guys enjoy, and leave a comment if you liked it.

Mason can't help but watch, jaw slack, as the man walks through the gym.

The man is short, but stocky, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, with legs and thighs for days. His muscle singlet is loose, with the wide open sides that show off his lats and the sides of his chest and abs.

The man is a newbie to the gym, but one that is starting to become a regular. The group chat Mason has with a few of his workout buddies is full of sly pictures taken of drool worthy regulars, and this man is no exception. He's had more than a few photos shared in the chat, mostly of him shirtless in the locker, of his ass when he's bending down doing squats, or setting weights back on the racks.

What Mason wasn't expecting today, however, was the huge dick print that was visible in the front of the man’s shorts.

Mason can't help but drool a little at the sight, only snapped out of it when Corey slaps him playfully on the chest. He shakes his head, smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend as he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"I don’t know why you're apologising, babe" Corey says, eyes never straying from Dickprint. "I can see why you can't take your eyes off him." He smirked at Mason, lowering his voice. "You've gotta get a pic for the chat."

Mason shook his head, grinning slightly. "Why is it always me?" Mason asked, though he was already on board with the plan.

"You know why" Corey said, leaning on the weight bar. "You're the best at getting pics on the sly. You always get away with it." He smirked, rubbing Mason's back reassuringly. "Besides, I was talking to him yesterday, and he was talking about how hot he thought you were." Mason flushed at that, but Corey continued. "Hey, I wasn’t going to discourage him. You're beautiful babe, and you deserve the compliments."

"Yeah, but did you tell him I'm already taken?" Mason asked. He didn't particularly care if Corey had or not. It's how they had become friends with Brett, after a one night stand. Or three.

"Hang on...you said you talked to him?" Mason said, before Corey could respond. "You said you talked to him. Did you get his name?"

"No, I didn't" Corey said, shaking his head.

Mason shook his head. "Great. Now I'm just gonna have to call him Dickprint, aren’t I?"

"Probably" Corey said, shrugging. "What did we nickname him again?"

"I don't remember," Mason said. He stood from the weight bench, heading over to one of the machines. "Come on, I need you to spot me. And don't stare at him too much." Mason paused, before adding. "Don't stare too much, without me."

Corey just chuckled as he followed Mason to the next machine.

It wasn't long before Brett joined the two of them, his eyes glued to Dickprint as he walked around the gym doing his workout. Mason thought about joining him, as Dickprint was certainly a good view, but knew he had to focus on his own workout.

Brett soon settled down on the machine beside Mason, setting the weight to his usual and beginning his set of repetitions. The music over head was loud enough that when Brett spoke, Mason had to strain his hearing to hear him.

"So you saw hot stuff over there, I'm guessing?" Brett asked, breathing out as he pulled the overhead bar down. His muscles flexed, already beading with sweat in the heat. Mason wanted to reach out and touch the taller man, but held off. He gripped the handles of his own machine tightly in his hands instead as he felt his dick harden up in his compression shorts.

"Yes, I did," Mason said in reply, as he started his own set of reps. "He looks amazing, don't you think?"

Brett paused for a moment, looking over to Dickprint. He licked his lips, his eyes glinting, before he turned his head away. "Yes, I do. He looks hot as fuck." Brett shook his head, beginning his next reps. "I need to get laid.Theo wasn't there this morning when I woke up, and so i didn't get my morning fuck. I'm so fucking hard, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"You know the offers always on the table," Mason said. He licked his lips, eyes pointedly on Brett's crotch. "I've been wanting to be fucked by that dick of yours for a while now."

Brett shook his head, shooting Mason an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I'm not feeling it. I need to get fucked."

Mason nodded, a little disappointed but understanding. He'd never fucked Brett, and had no intentions of doing so. At least, he'd never felt like doing it in all the time he'd known the taller man.

"You reckon he'll want to fuck?" Brett asked, looking Mason's way.

Mason just shrugged. "It's possible. No one really comes here without having a hookup." Mason thought on it for a moment, before going. "I think the only ones who don't hookup are the few straight guys. And they usually stop coming back after the second or third week."

Brett laughed, and a few heads turned towards them, Dickprint included. Mason locked eyes with him, surprised to see he was a lot closer then he had thought. Close enough to see that Dickprint had bright, blue eyes...and that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off either Mason or Brett.

“You’ve got a point there dude,” Brett said. “I can't remember the last time I went to the bathroom and there  _ wasn't _ some guy getting rammed in the changing rooms.”

Mason chuckled softly, noticing that Dickprint was still staring at them, sitting on a bench doing bicep curls. His legs were spread wide, the material of his shorts tight across his thighs. But Mason was sure he could still see a sizable bulge in his shorts. Mason couldn't help but wonder if that was just the guy’s erection, or if he was still soft.

Either way, Mason was happy to stare and watch.

Brett and Mason’s workout routine took them in a circuitous route through the gym, each of them taking turns on the machines, switching between sets so they could relax their muscles. Mason’s muscles were burning by the time they were almost done, and he couldn't keep his eyes off either Brett or Dickprint. He’d lost track of Corey a while back, not sure where he’d gone. It  _ was _ possible that Corey had found a hookup somewhere, and was possibly eating out some muscle jock in the shower. 

The mental image alone was enough to keep him hard in his shorts for ages, though he was more than a little disappointed he wasn't able to join in with his boyfriend.

He knew most people frowned on the way his and Coreys relationship worked. They both loved each other dearly, all of their friends could attest to that. But they both felt like confining their sexual relationship to just the two of them would be detrimental to their happiness. 

While they fucked each other regularly, they were more often fucking some hookup, either alone or together.

They’d come to know most of their friends that way too. Brett had been one of the first, a casual hookup at the gym which had moved to their apartment. Mason would never forget the way Brett had howled when Corey had fucked him. 

Theo and Nolan had been at the same time, Corey hooking up with Nolan and Mason with Theo. Mason had certainly loved the makeout session he’d had with Nolan while Theo had fucked him. He hadn't been able to walk straight for two days after that, but it had been a lot of fun for everyone involved.

Mason was sure that everyone on his groupchat was attracted to Dickprint in some way or another. It was incredibly fun to watch the other four fall head over heels for the guy, and Mason would be lying if he said he didn't feel something for the man.

He let go of the handles for the weight machine on the final rep, taking in deep breaths as he tried to cool down. He felt a tapping on his shoulder, and he turned, seeing Brett pointing towards the locker rooms.

“He’s going to the showers dude. Maybe you should follow and get that photo.”

Mason glowered at him, but it had no heat behind it. “Don't you think it’ll look suspicious if only one of us goes in? He’s seen the both of us working out together, after all.”

Brett nodded in acknowledgement. “Yeah, you’re right. Besides, if all goes well, we both might score today.”

Mason nodded, grabbing his towel and water bottle and heading towards the door to the locker rooms. As he walked, Brett trailing behind him, he wondered how to play it. Should he sneak a pic, make it look like he was skipping a song? Or should he be forward, leave the flash on so he gets Dickprints attention?

He didn't think playing it stealthily would be an option. He hadn't brought his headphones, knowing he’d be working out with others today, and so hadn't had a reason to be playing music. He could be forward, of course. But maybe the guy wasn't interested? Mason wondered what would happen if the guy turned out to be some homophobe. He cringed inwardly at that. It would probably go to hell in a handbasket if that were the case.

He decided to play the risk and be forward about it. He wanted that picture, Brett and Corey did too. By the looks of things, it was the only way he could get the photo.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly unlocking it and opening his camera. He toyed with the settings quickly, playing with them until he was happy with it. 

He didn't lock his phone, instead kept it held loosely in one hand as he walked into the locker rooms.

It wasn't as loud in here as it was out on the main floor, the sounds of the music muffled through the bare brick walls. Water dripped from a leaky tap somewhere in the room, and the sounds of stifled moans came from further in. Mason could see the locked shower stall at the end, but could not hear the sound of running water. He figured that was where Corey was.

Brett walked off, heading directly towards his locker and opening it, pulling out some fresh clothes and sitting down on one of the wooden benches. Mason, meanwhile, headed towards where Dickprint was sitting with his legs spread, wiping his forehead with a clean towel. As he walked past, Mason gripped his phone a little tighter, aiming it directly at Dickprints crotch and pressing down on the screen.

The cameras flash went off, and as Dickprint blinked in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at Mason, Mason just waved with his free hand, sending a wink his way.

Surprisingly, Dickprint winked back as he held out his hand. “Can I have a look?”

Mason froze, and he heard Brett coughing, almost as if he’d choked on his drink. Deciding that he should probably talk to the guy, since he’d just so blatantly taken a photo, Mason handed the phone over to Dickprint.

“I uh...hope it’s okay that I took a photo” Mason said, suddenly embarrassed. He couldn't remember the last time he’d been embarrassed when he'd flirted with someone.

The guy waved his hand, a smile on his face. “It’s okay, I’m used to it,” he said, looking at the photo. He nodded, handing Masons phone back to him. “Pretty good shot.”

“You’re not gonna delete it?” Mason asked, a surprised look on his face.

“Nope. I’m used to it, as I said” Dickprint said. “If anything, I’m surprised it took someone this long to be so open about it.”

Mason cocked his head to the side, a little surprised. He looked down at his phone, taking his first glimpse of the photo he’d taken. He felt the breath rush out of him, and he couldn't help but lick his lips in response. The mans dick was framed perfectly. The outline of his cock and balls distinct amongst the rest of the material. Mason couldn't tear his eyes away from the imprint of the head.

He managed to look away, smiling softly at the man. 

“What do you mean, it took this long?” He asked, before holding out a hand. “Uh...I’m Mason, by the way.”

The man took his hand, gripping it firmly in a shake. “I’m Liam,” he said in return, eyes roaming up and down Mason’s body. “You have a pretty nice ass on you.” He winked at Mason, before pulling his hand away. “Anyway, I’ve heard rumours about this place before. So I started a membership, to see what it was like. You’re the first to be so...open, with your lust.”

Mason flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What kind of rumours are you talking about?” Mason asked, knowing full well the kinds of rumours that circulated about the gym.

“That the place is more of a brothel than a gym.” Liam said with a grin. “That most of the gym goers here tend to hook up with each other, that most of the stalls have gloryholes. I know I read one comment by some asshole that said to not use the sauna. It apparently smells like sex and ass. He shut up when I asked him how he knew what ass smelt like.”

Mason chuckled. “Figures. Lemme guess, he was some straight, married dude with kids?”

“Probably. I didn't ask” Liam said, shrugging. “I was more interested in the rumours, not the warnings to stay away.” He paused for a moment, before continuing. “Today was gonna be the last time I came here, actually. Was getting no luck with hookups, and it's a little further out then I would like for a workout.”

Mason grinned, gripping Liam’s shoulder. “Looks like it was a good day to come in for a workout today. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you, and neither has my friend.” He pointed towards Brett, who waved towards them.

“I know. The both of you were glued to me, not that I was complaining.” Liam chuckled. “You're both very hot. And I’d love to have a bit of fun with the both of you.” He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, before asking, “Wasn't there some other guy with you?”

“Oh, you mean Corey?” Mason asked, nodding. “Yeah, that would be my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?” Liam asked, leaning back in shock. “Please don't tell me I’m gonna help you cheat on him.”

Mason shook his head vigorously, holding his hands out in front of him placatingly. 

“Oh no. God no” Mason said. “Trust me, I’m not cheating on him. We’re in an open relationship.” He paused, letting the moans from the stall further down echo through the locker room. “That's being caused by Corey right now.”

Liam nodded, wide eyed. “I...think I can do that then.” He said, turning towards Brett. “Is he legit? I’m not getting into something I don't want to, right?”

Brett stood, walking over to Mason and giving him a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, Mason was a little dazed, but Brett was smirking. “Trust me. It's how I met them too,” he said after a moment. “Two of our other friends are in on it too. My boyfriend, Theo, is one of the best tops I’ve seen. Makes Mason here scream like a slut..” Brett leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of Mason’s head. “Doesn't he?”

“Damn, seems to me like you guys have it all sorted” Liam said, smile gracing his lips while Mason nodded. “Where's your boyfriend? He’s not gonna be jealous either, I hope.”

“He’s with another friend of ours, Nolan” Brett said, a smile on his face. “Known the guy all my life, and he used to be one fo the shyest guys I knew. Managed to get him to start going to the gym, gain some self confidence.” Brett chuckled, shaking his head. “I met Theo cause I walked in on him fucking Nolan. I got invited to join them, and while it didn't work out between them, they’re still friends. And still fuck a lot. Nolan was feeling lonely last night, so Theo stayed at his place for the night. Probably fucked all night, really.” Brett and Mason both chuckled, and Liam seemed intrigued, a smile on his lips.

“I’m guessing Theo must have a lot of stamina, if he’s able to fuck all night” Liam said, joining in.

Mason simply nodded, a happy smile on his face. “Well, Brett is exaggerating when he says Theo can fuck all night long. But he’s pretty close .” He shook his head, smiling at Liam. “So? Are you in? Corey might join us later if you’d like.”

Liam nodded, his eyes glinting. “Gimme your phone for a moment” Liam said, holding his hand out. Mason gave him his phone, and Liam pulled up the camera, before pulling down the waistband of his shorts with the other hand. His cock flopped out, hard and leaking already, slapping against his still clothed stomach. He tucked the waistband beneath his balls, setting the camera to the front camera, and took a selfie of just his dick. He handed the phone back, pulling the waistband back up.

“I’m sure you and your friends have a group chat, right?” Liam said, smirking. “Why don't you share that, and the one you took. I’m sure they’d all be head over heels for it.”

Mason nodded, opening up Messenger and sending the pictures, like Liam had said.

“So, where do you guys normally hook up?” Liam asked, standing up from the bench. His cock bulged out the front of his shorts still, and Mason reached out, stroking the hard length through the material. “Damn, you are really forward, aren’t you?”

Mason shrugged, keeping his hand on Liam’s cock. “Yeah, I am. But don't deny it. You seem to be enjoying it just as much as I am” Mason said, gripping himself through his shorts. He turned to Brett, eyeing the taller man's bulge. “Brett does too.”

“We normally go back home, if it’s just one of us,” Brett said, palming himself through his shorts. “But... it's been a while since we used the sauna. And I know for a fact that it’s empty at the moment.”

“True, it has been a while.” Mason said, nodding his head. “What do you think, Liam. The sauna sounds okay for you?”

“Hell yeah it does.” Liam said, batting Masons hand away from his own cock. Mason groaned as the other mans hand gripped his cock tightly. “Never had sex in a sauna before, but always wanted to.”

“It’s very fun, I promise” Brett said, when Mason was too distracted to answer. Chuckling, Brett shook his head. “I think you can just lead him by his dick, if you wanted. He’ll come willingly.”

Liam arched an eyebrow, still gripping Masons cock as he began to walk towards the sauna. Mason followed, his feet dragging but keeping pace with Liam. Brett chuckled, grabbing a few towels for them before following behind Mason, gripping his ass through his shorts. Mason jumped, shaking his head, clearing the slight daze he had fallen into. He didn't move to bat Liam’s or Brett’s hands away, however, happy to be led to the sauna.

He quickly checked his phone, noticing that a flurry of messages had appeared. He opened Messenger, chuckling as he read through the responses.

**FatAss:** _Image Attachment._

**FatAss:** _Image Attachment._

**FatAss** : _ Look what I scored _

**FlexBro:** _Damn, he looks hot_

**Babytwunk:** _ Fuck me. He looks hot _

**Babytwunk:** _ Where are you? _

**RimGod:** _Awesome pic Babe!_

**RimGod:** _ And he took one for you too! _

**RimGod:** _ I’m gonna finish up here. I’ll join you guys soon. _

**Babytwunk:** _ Damn, you guys are at the gym! Why did I skip today? _

**FlexBro:** _ Cause you were busy sucking my cock when they left, doofus. _

**Babytwunk:** _ Oh, Yeah!  _ 😅

**Babytwunk:** _ I loved that. _

Mason chuckled, deciding not to finish the rest. He knew those two couldn't keep their hands off each other, and it was hot when they got into those moods. But Mason had some fun of his own coming up.

Liam opened the door to sauna, flipping the little sign on the front from  _ Vacant _ to  _ Occupied _ . The smell of sex, ass and cum wafted out on a cloud of steam as the door was opened, and soon the three of them were inside, the door shut behind them.

Mason’s skin immediately broke out into a sweat, and he glanced around, noticing the same for Liam and Brett. Liam was already pulling off his sweaty singlet, throwing it into a corner with a wet splat. Brett and Mason followed suit as quickly as they could, easily shucking their shirts into a pile with Liam’s.

“So, how do we do this?” Liam asked, standing next to the warm coals in the middle of the room. He held his hands out to either side. “What do you guys prefer? Do you like bareback? With a condom? Do either of you top or bottom? While I like some ass stuff, I’m an exclusive top.”

Mason and Brett looked at eachother, shrugging, as they turned back to Liam. “That's fine by us.” Brett said, shimmying out of his shorts, leaving him in just a jockstrap. “Mase and I are both vers. And I’ve been in more of a mood to bottom lately anyway.” He eyed the still hard bulge in the front of Liam’s shorts, licking his lips. “And after seeing that thing-” Brett let out a low whistle “-I can't wait to get fucked by it.”

Liam turned to Mason, arching an eyebrow. “And you? I could probably fuck the both of you, if you wanted. But I don't think I’d last long for you, especially if I fuck Brett here first.”

“Hey, as long as I get fucked by that cock, I’m more than happy. I don't particularly care how long you last.” Mason said with a shrug.

“Okay then,” Liam said, tugging at the waistband of his shorts. He pulled it down enough to reveal the base, surrounded by the bush of neatly trimmed pubes. “So, which one of you wants to suck me off first?”

He pulled the band down further, pushing the shorts further down his thighs until they dropped to the floor. He stepped out of the shorts, using his foot to toss the offending material across the room.

Brett was, surprisingly, on his knees before Mason could react, reaching a hand out and gripping Liam’s hard cock in one hand. He could just wrap his hand around it, his fingers just barely grazing each other as they started jerking Liam off. He didn't have the longest cock Mason had seen, but he certainly had one of the thickest.

He couldn't wait till he got fucked by it.

He quickly shucked the rest of his clothes, tossing his shorts and boxers across the room, leaving him naked except for his runners. Not liking the feeling, he bent down, pulling them off with his socks. He watched Liam doing the same, using Brett as a way to balance as the taller man stayed stock still on his knees.

“Come here baby boy,” Liam crooned, holding a hand out to Mason. “I wanna kiss those pretty lips of yours.

Mason flushed, but stepped forward, letting Liam pull him forward. Liam’s hand gripped his tightly, and once he was close enough, the hand trailed up his arms, light touches teasing at the swell of muscles, over his biceps, his shoulder, running across his chest. Fingers splayed across his stomach, running through the grooves of his abs, before burying themselves in the thick, dark bush at the base of Masons cock. Mason groaned as Liam circled his cock with his fingers, jerking him slowly, yet insistently.

“What pretty moans you make,” Liam whispered, voice hitching slightly. Mason glanced down, watching Brett tease the head of Liam’s cock with his tongue, a smirk on his lips. “And fuck, Brett don't stop, please.” Liam said, looking down at Brett, running his fingers through Bretts hair. 

Brett leaned into the touch, his tongue still dancing along the head of Liam’s cock. “Damn, you are such a tease” he said, jerking Masons cock, running his hand up the hard length and teasing the head with his thumb.

Masons breath hitched, and Liam’s eyes returned to his, a smirk on his lips. “Are you so eager? So hard already, I'm sure you'd cum easily, wouldn't you?”

Mason shook his head, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Liams. He reached out with one hand, gripping Liam’s shoulder for support, the other running up and down Liams firm, toned stomach. 

The warmth of the room had the three of them sweating, their skin glistening from the overhead lights and all Mason could smell was the three of them. The hot, heady scent of lust and sex. A shudder ran down his spine, and Liam smiled. 

“Come here,” was all Liam said, gripping the back of Masons head tightly, pulling him forward into a kiss.

Mason moaned as Liam led the kiss, pulling him in passionately. Their tongues fought, but Mason was quick to back off as Liam took control. Mason was used to being dominated, Corey normally taking control, and he loved it. But this was different. This was Liam asserting his dominance and staking a claim. Making it known to Mason who is in charge.

He couldn't help but moan at the knowledge that Liam was going to use him. That he would probably team up with Corey once he arrived and they would both take control. The fantasy boiling in his head grew, Liam jerking his cock and making Mason moan into his mouth.

“You like that, don't you?” Liam muttered against Masons lips, loud enough for him to hear. “You like it when someone takes control.”

“Y-yes” Mason whimpered, hips bucking as Liam tugged on his cock. He reached a hand out, splaying his fingers over Liam’s chest. He stroked the firm muscles, feeling the coarse hairs of regrowth on the bare skin. Mason pulled back, reaching up with his other hand and massaging the firm muscles of Liam’s chest. The entire expanse was covered in the same coarse hair, and Mason looked up in curiosity. “You shave your chest?”

Liam nodded, not stopping his ministrations of Masons cock, but slowing down slightly. “Yeah, I do. Most guys don't seem to like it when I’m hairy.”

“Fuck them,” Mason said, and there was a soft humm of agreement from Brett down below. “We all love a hairy chest. I'm sure Theo and Nolan would love to see you once it regrows.”

“You think so?” Liam asked, eyebrow arched.

It was Brett who responded, and Mason looked down. The first inch of Liam’s cock glistened with spit, and little rivulets of spittle dripped down Bretts chin as he slowly jerked and twisted his hand along Liams cock. 

“I know so. They love a hairy chest. Theo can barely grow anything. It’s a little disappointing, but what he does grow is still a pretty sight.” He let go of Liams cock, rising up to his feet. He stood head and shoulders over Liam, and the shorter man had to crane his neck up to look at him. 

“Trust me. If you enjoy this, and want to hookup again, I can certainly vouch for Theo and Nolan. They love a hairy chest, and would lavish you with attention.”

Liam seemed baffled by the sudden attention his chest was getting as Brett too reached out, splaying his fingers across Liam’s chest. He dug his fingers into the firm muscle, letting his thumb brush the skin roughly. Liam moaned as the thumb rubbed against his nipple, and Brett smirked, repeating the action a few more times.

“You’re not lying then,” Liam said, nodding as he met eyes first with Brett, then Mason. “It’s nice to hear that, for once.” He beamed at the two of them, and was suddenly shocked when two mouths crashed into his, Mason and Brett both pressing their lips to both corners of Liams own.

“You’re a beautiful man,” Mason said, reaching out and gripping Liam’s cock. He jerked it, smirking when his hips bucked. “I'm sure you look just as beautiful, maybe even more so, with a hairy chest.” With that, Mason slowly lowered himself to his knees, coming down to eye level with Liam’s cock. “Now I want a taste of this myself, if you don't mind.”

Liam didn't answer, and Mason turned his eyes up, watching Liam and Brett make out, the two men fighting for dominance. Mason licked his lips, but turned his eyes back to his prize at hand, gripping Liam’s cock with one hand. He massaged the inside of Liam’s thigh with the other, gripping it softly to steady himself as he leaned forward, tongue out, swiping his tongue across the leaky slit.

The burst of flavour was incredible. It was tangy and bitter, but also slightly sweet. He hummed in satisfaction, letting his tongue dance around the head of Liam’s cock. Moans from above soon followed, a hand coming down to grip Masons head by his hair. Opening his mouth, Mason pressed forward without any more insistence.

The weight of Liam’s cock on his tongue was intense. It was a lot heavier than he’d expected, and filled his mouth out more than he had thought. His lips were tight around the shaft, and he had to pull back to lick his lips, before going back down again, each time reaching a little further than the last.

He couldn't get more then half way down from this angle, and so Mason repositioned himself so he was right in front of Liam. He reached around, gripping Liam’s ass, one cheek in each hand, spreading the cheeks wide as he pulled himself forward. He gagged softly on Liam’s cock as he got closer and closer to the base, the tip just brushing the back of his throat. 

He started running his hands over Liam’s ass, dipping into the cleft of his cheeks, running them up and down. The man standing above him was immensely hairy down here, and Mason began to get some semblance of just how hairy Liam really was. Drool pooled in Mason’s mouth, lubing the way further for Mason at the thought of how hairy Liam was.

He let his fingers run further down Liams crack, the man not seeming to notice or care, and froze when his fingers brushed something he wasn't expecting.

The base of a rubber buttplug.

Mason pulled back in shock, brushing his fingers against it again. Liam groaned, looking down at Mason with a smirk.

“I told you i enjoyed a little anal play,” Liam said. “But let's ignore that right now. I’ll let you play with it later.”

Mason grinned, letting his fingers dance along the base of the plug for a moment longer, before pulling them aside. He didn't want to annoy Liam by doing something the man didn't want. Instead, he kept his hands on Liam’s ass, massaging the firm muscle beneath.

Liam’s cock in his mouth, Mason struggled to make it to the base, lips wrapped tightly around the shaft. What he could fit in his mouth he ran his tongue over, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Liam moaned above him as he caressed the head with his tongue, pressing his tongue hard against the weeping slit. He moaned around the cock, enjoying the taste that filled his mouth.

The fingers in his hair pulled him back, and he gasped for breath, spit and drool running down his chin. He idly wiped it away with the back of his hand, and moved to swallow Liam’s cock again, only to have Brett sink down beside him.

“I wanna try that thing we did with Corey last time” Brett said breathlessly. His skin glistened, and his hair was matted to his skull, making for a rather unpleasant sight compared to his usually well composed self.

Mason grinned, reaching out and gripping Brett’s shoulder softly. “That's a great idea.”

Brett grinned, leaning forward and locking his lips with Masons. Their lips moved together as Mason cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss, before pulling back. He gripped Liam’s hip in one hand, Brett doing the same on Liam’s other side, and turned him around. Liam’s dick stood out, hard and ready, between Mason and Brett.

Brett moved first, pressing a kiss to the side of Liam’s cock, before opening his mouth and running it up and down the shaft. Mason moved next, pressing a kiss to the tip, before locking lips with Brett, Liam’s cock in the middle.

Liam groaned, his legs buckling, and Mason and Brett both gripped his hips tightly, trying to keep him from falling. He steadied himself with a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling down at them.

“Holy fuck, that’s good” Liam said as the two men made out around his cock.

Mason pulled back, quickly jerking Liam’s cock with one hand as he bobbed on the tip, Brett moving to swallow Liam’s balls. Moans filled the room as Mason and Brett lavished Liam’s cock with attention, smirks growing on both of their faces as they tore moans from Liam’s lips.

Brett and Mason switched, Brett taking Liam’s cock down his throat with ease, while Mason moved to Liam’s balls. They were large and pendulous, still glistening with spit from Brett’s work. He sucked one ball into his mouth, running his tongue around the sensitive skin of his sack, before spitting it out, and sucking in the other one.

He suckled on both balls for a few more moments, before pulling back, locking lips with Brett again with Liam’s cock in the middle. The two men smirked as much as they could with the cock in the way, both of them moving up the length of Liams shaft to play with the leaky tip.

That seemed to be almost too much for Liam, as he pushed the both of them away.

“Fuck, you boys are good,” Liam said through panting breaths. He took a staggered step back, his legs hitting the bench. He fell with an  _ oomph _ , one hand quickly reaching to his cock, gripping the base in a near white knuckle grip. “Fuck, I’m so close right now. Almost blew my load doing that.”

Mason and Brett smirked at each other, before turning back to Liam. “So, who wants to get fucked first?” Liam asked, looking between the two of them.

Mason elbowed Brett gently in the side. “I reckon you should go first dude. You were saying earlier how eager you were to get fucked,” he said.

Brett gulped, lust burning in his eyes. He wiped the sweat from his brow, nodding as he took in the sight Liam made, legs spread wide, cock and balls on display. Mason could just make out the base of the plug, and noticed the way Liam bucked and rolled his hips. His cock pulsed and jerked, and Mason couldn't help but smirk. He could just imagine the pleasure Liam must be feeling, having the plug pushing against his prostate. It seemed like Liam enjoyed having his ass played with more then he would like to admit.

“I think I would like that a lot,” Brett said, smiling at Mason briefly before turning his eyes back to Liam. “Is that okay with you?”

Liam shrugged, a smirk on his lips. “Doesn’t particularly matter, does it? As long as someone's ass gets stretched out on my cock before we walk out, I’m happy.”

Brett nodded, climbing to his feet, head moving back and forward around the room, as if he were looking for something. Mason just smiled, patting Brett’s ass and giving it a bit of a squeeze.

“Our new friend is sitting on top of it dude” Mason said, pointing between Liams legs. Just beneath the seat Liam was sitting on was a metal latch, a padlock hooked through the small metal loop pressed through the latch. 

Liam arched an eyebrow, looking down. He reached out with one hand, snaking it down and fiddling with the padlock. The lock twisted, and Liam unhooked it from the metal loop.

“Whatever is in here sure is secure” Liam said with a chuckle, setting the padlock down on the bench beside him. He stood, stretching, and Mason couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. “So, what's in here?”

Brett stepped forward as Mason rose to his feet, unhooking the latch and lifting the seat Liam had just been sitting on. The seat rose, revealing a hollow nook within the bench itself, filled with bottles of lube and boxes of condoms. Brett reached in with deft hands, pulling out a nearly full bottle of lube.

Liam coughed into his hand, as he awkwardly asked, “No condoms? You don't know if i have anything.”

“While you have a point, i don't particularly care at the moment. I just want to have you breed me raw and feel your cum dripping from my hole” Brett said, standing as he shut the lid.

Liam’s eyes widened, his mouth opening in an O of surprise, before he closed his mouth with a soft click. “I’d fucking love that” Liam said, his voice suddenly hoarse with lust. He reached forward, wrapping an arm around Brett and pulling him in for a kiss, gripping his ass tightly. “This ass is gonna look so good stretched around my cock” he whispered roughly, stepping back and taking the bottle of lube from Brett’s slackened hold.

He uncapped the lid of the lube, the sound echoing softly through the room. Mason walked up behind Brett, gripping the taller man's ass roughly in both hands. “Do you want some help with that?” He asked softly, biting softly into Brett’s shoulder.

The taller man whimpered, and Mason noticed Liam pull Brett back into him, running his hands up and down the front of Bretts torso. “I think you need to get rid of this,” Liam said softly, hooking a finger into the band of Brett’s jockstrap. “While i certainly enjoy making guys cum just from my cock, you don't seem to be the type who enjoys that.” He smirked, pulling on the waistband, and letting it go. The snap of it against Brett’s skin made Mason jump.

“Ye...yeah” Brett breathed out, his voice hitching. “That would be a good idea.”

Liam chuckled, leaning forward and softly biting down on the firm muscle of Brett’s chest. “Yes, I think it will be” Liam said, slowly shimmying Brett out of his jockstrap. The material fell to the floor with a wet thud, and Brett casually kicked the material into the corner with the rest of their clothes.

“How do you want me?” Brett asked, standing tall and proud, his hard cock pointing out. It was longer than most of them, Mason thought to himself, with a nice curve at the end, so it pointed upwards.

“However you like” Liam said, sitting back down on the bench. His legs were spread wide, cock pointing straight up at the ceiling, his balls dangling down and just grazing the bench. “But i wanna see you ride me like a bitch in heat.”

Brett nodded his head insistently, licking his lips in anticipation. “I think i can do that” he said.

Liam nodded as he upended the bottle of lube, squeezing out a heap onto the tip of his cock. Mason couldnt help but watch as stringy beads of lube ran down the thick length, and he had a sudden urge to swallow the cock down his throat until Liam came with a roar.

He shook himself free of the thought, tapping Brett softly on the hip as he moved behind the tall blonde. He knelt down behind Brett, digging his fingers into the firm flesh of his ass, pulling the cheeks aside with his hands. Mason eyed the pretty, pink pucker of Bretts ass for a moment, admiring the bare, hairless flesh, smirking at the way the hole winked at him, as if begging for stimulation.

Mason smirked, not bothering to resist as he leaned forward, swiping his tongue over the hole. He felt Brett shiver, his thighs quaking as Mason continued to swipe his tongue back and forth across the hole. The taller man moaned above him, leaning against the wall with one hand and reaching back with the other, spreading his cheeks further apart to give Mason easier access. Once his hole was slicked up enough, Mason slowly began to probe forward with his tongue, pushing forward through the tight ring of muscle.

Brett was an expert when it came to assplay, and was quick to relax his muscles, letting Masons tongue enter him. Mason hummed once his tongue was buried in Bretts hole, relishing the sound of the moans Brett made. Using his free hand, Mason began to slowly finger Brett, using his spit as lube as he slowly buried a finger in to the base. It was quick, methodical work, something he had done plenty of times with Brett. Liam passed him the bottle of lube, and Mason squirted some out onto Brett’s hole, pushing in a second finger. 

He quickly had a third finger in, pumping it in and out, enjoying the way Brett’s hole stretched out on his fingers. He’d seen it before, of course, but it was something he enjoyed seeing no matter how often he saw it.

“Hurry it up, please” Liam growled, pulling Mason out of his reverie. He pulled his fingers out of Bretts hole, patting his ass as he stood. Liam was sitting on the bench, gripping the base of his cock tightly. His face was pulled in an expression of pleasure and worry. “I wanna fuck that pretty hole of yours, but if you don't hurry up, i’m gonna cum before i do.”

Brett chuckled as he walked towards Liam, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips. Liam seemed surprised when Brett controlled it, deepening the kiss before pulling back. Mason couldnt help but chuckle at the way Liam followed Brett’s lips, wanting more of the kiss.

“You get more once you’ve fucked me” Brett said softly, reaching down and jerking Liam’s cock gently. “I’ve always wanted to ride a stud like you.”

Liam blushed at Bretts words as the taller man turned around, one hand still gripping Liams cock as he lowered himself down. One hand on his knee to keep himself balanced, Brett groaned as the tip of Liams cock breached his entrance.

“Holy fuck” Brett moaned, eyes widening. Mason stepped forward, crouching before Brett and reaching out, stroking his cock as he slowly rose and lowered himself further down Liam’s shaft. “You’re a lot thicker then i thought” Brett moaned. “It’s almost too much.”

Liam growled, wrapping his hands around Brett’s waist. “It’s going to be just enough for you” Liam said hoarsley, slowly raising his hips. Brett let out a grunt of pleasure, sighing when Liam pulled out a little. “Did you like that? Do you like it when i take control of you?”

Mason watched as Liam smirked, jerking his hips upward again, making Brett moan, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Without thinking, Mason shuffled his way in between the two mens legs, licking a stripe up Bretts cock, before swallowing it down. Brett, shocked, lost his balanced and dropped, shouting as he dropped the rest of the way down Liams cock.

“Fucking hell” Liam moaned, banging his head back against the wall. “I was not expecting that.”

Brett, panting and clutching his stomach, groaned as he shifted. “Neither was I” he said, shooting a glare at Mason.

Mason pulled off of Brett’s cock with a  _ pop _ , a smirk on his lips. “What?” he said, batting his eyelashes. “I didn't do anything wrong.”

Brett glared at Mason for a moment more, before letting out a moan as Liam rolled his hips, pressing more of his dick into Brett. “Fuck, you’re so tight” Liam moaned, gripping Bretts hips and holding him tight. “I thought you’d be looser then this, but i’m not one to complain.”

Brett nodded, letting his head fall forward as Mason returned to sucking Brett off. “You’re probably one of the thickest guys i’ve taken” Brett said in between moan. Liam gripped Bretts hips tightly, lifting him off his cock before letting go a moment later. “Fuck, do that again.”

Liam lifted Brett off of his lap, inadvertently pushing more of Brett’s cock into Masons throat, before letting Brett go and making him drop down his cock. Mason gagged, covering Bretts cock in saliva, enjoying the moans Brett made.

Liam continued to repeat the process a couple of times, before finally letting Brett drop one last time. Mason gagged again, before finally pulling off of Bretts cock. His throat was sore, but he smirked at the way Brett’s cock continued to throb and jerk, pre bubbling from the tip as it sought some form of friction.

Brett was gasping above him, mouth hanging open as he bounced happily on Liams cock. Liam, meanwhile, was leaning back, arms outstretched with his hands behind his head. He seemed pleased to have someone bouncing on his cock, doing all of the work. Mason couldnt help but admire the sight, wanting to reach out and touch, run his hands up and down Liam’s glistening muscles.

A throaty moan pulled his attention away from the sight, down to Brett, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out. On a whim, Mason retreated to the pile of clothes in the corner, digging through them until he found his phone. Ignoring the barrage of messages from Theo and Nolan, he opened up the camera and pointed it towards Brett and Liam.

“Smile” Mason said, a cocky grin on his face.

Brett turned his face to Mason just has he snapped a photo. He managed to get a hand up in a peace sign before Mason snapped a second, his eyes falling shut as he groaned when Liam thrust his hips up.

Mason turned the camera on Liam, taking a few pictures as Liam flexed and posed, before he locked his phone and set it down on the bench beside Liam.

“Come here baby boy” Mason crooned to Brett as he sat down on the bench a little ways down from Liam. “I want you to suck my cock.”

He gripped the base of his dick, shaking it slightly from sife to side, chuckling as Brett’s eyes followed the movement. He slapped his dick into his hand, sending a few drops of pre flying, before he slowly, languidly began to jerk himself off, leaning back on one hand.

Brett groaned as he rose off of Liam’s cock, crawling across the bench towards Mason. He was quick to lower his head down, licking the tip of Masons dick and then swallowing the head as he began to bob his head up and down.

Mason enjoyed the sight for a moment, as Brett began to deep throat him, enjoying the way his dick entered the tight confines of Brett’s throat, the way Brett gagged softly every time he came up for air. Taking his hand off of the base of his cock, he reached up and tangled his fingers in Brett’s hair, scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails. Brett practically purred beneath him as Mason gripped his hair tightly, holding Brett down on his cock for short periods.

Liam shuffled up behind Brett, gripping his cock in on hand and holding onto Brett’s hip with the other. “Damn dude. You look so stretched out” Liam exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder. He let go of his cock, reaching down with a finger to Bretts hole. Mason couldnt see what he was doing, but it must have been good as it sent a shiver of arousal down Brett’s spine. “Fuck, you are so loose now. I could almost fit my hand in here.” There was a squelch as Liam pushed his fingers into Brett’s hole, and the taller blonde moaned around Masons cock.

When Brett came up for air, he gasped out, “Fuck, i’d love that. But we can try it later.”

Liam nodded, removing his fingers from Brett’s hole. “Thats all good man. Only if you wanted to” Liam said, patting Brett on the side. “Now, do you want me to breed this hole of yours or what?”

Brett nodded his head vigorously, a smile on his face. “Hell yeah. Theo is gonna love the sloppy seconds when we get home.”

Liam nodded, gripping his cock again as he lined up with Brett’s hole. He teased Brett a little, pushing the head in and then pulling it out again. Brett growled low in his throat, muttering something Mason didn't catch. Liam smirked at Mason, lining his cock up with Bretts hole one last time, before slamming his hips forward with a smack.

Brett let out a howl of pleasure, one suddenly cut short as Mason shoved his cock into Brett’s slack mouth, plugging his throat with the head of his dick. As Mason and Liam effectively spit roasted Brett, Liam began to thrust into Brett’s ass, while Mason continued to fuck into Brett’s throat.

Mason loved the feel of Brett’s throat, the way he swallowed around his head. The tightness of Brett’s throat left a constant suction on the head of his dick, and Mason couldnt help but groan as he threw his head back, enjoying the sensations. His hands roamed, one tangled in Brett’s hair, the other left to massage his stomach, running up to pinch a nipple. A burst of pleasure washed down his spine as he played with the hardened nub.

When he turned back to facing Liam, he couldnt believe the sight before him. Brett had braced himself, holding himself steady as Liam thrust into is hole, the slapping of skin on skin echoing in the room. Liam was running his hands up and down his torso, tweaking his nipples, running down his sides, massaging his own ass. When Liam noticed Mason watching him, he purposely reached back and started pressing on his buttplug, mouth hanging open with a moan.

Brett began to swallow around Masons cock once again, and Mason couldnt help but buck his hips forward. When he pulled back, Brett coughed and spluttered, but when he looked down, Brett’s eyes were wide with pleasure.

Smirking, Mason reached down with both hands, gripping Brett tightly on either side of his head. He pulled his cock out, giving Brett a moment to rest and breathe, before he asked, “Are you ready?”

Brett gave a silent nod of agreement, tongue running across his lips as he reached for Masons cock with one hand. Chuckling, Mason batted the hand away, angling his cock towards Brett’s mouth, resting the tip on Bretts outstretched tongue.

He let it rest the for a moment, enjoying the sight of Brett practically begging for his cock, before he thrust forward, burying his cock in Brett’s throat in one swift thrust. Brett gagged around Masons cock, his nose buried in Masons pubes, before Mason pulled out once again and thrust back in.

Mason noticed Liam doing the same as he kept up a punishing pace on Bretts throat. Taking one hand off of the side of Brett’s head, he reached down, massaging the blondes throat, enjoying the way his cock stretched out Brett’s throat. Mason groaned at the feel, returning his hand to the side of Brett’s head, and picked up the pace.

Liam was doing the same, bent forward as he gripped Brett’s hips hard enough to bruise, hips snapping forward and back at a lightning pace. Mason couldnt keep his eyes off of the sight, enjoying the way Liam’s cock was swallowed by Brett’s hungry hole.

Brett gagged around his cock again, tapping the side of his thigh, and Mason reluctantly pulled back enough to give Brett some air. Once he’d caught his breath, he tapped Mason’s thigh once again and Mason resumed his pace.

He could feel his orgasm rising, quicker then he had expected. It was like a fire in his belly, pulsing hotter with every thrust into Brett’s needy, willing mouth.

“I’m close” Mason panted in between breaths.

“I’m close too” Liam panted, his pace becoming more and more erratic with every thrust. “I don't know how much longer i can last.”

“Neither do - oh fuck, there it is” Mason shouted, pulling out just as his cock exploded.

He only pulled out halfway, the head of his dick still buried in Brett’s mouth, lips locked tight around the thick length. Brett groaned beneath him as his cock shot spurt after gooey spurt of cum, filling Brett’s mouth. A little leaked out the side of Brett’s mouth, dribbling down his chin.

When he pulled out, the tip of his dick covered in cum and spit, a thin strand still connected the tip to Brett’s lips. Brett ran his tongue over his lips, breaking the strand, but held his tongue out, showing the gathered cum on his tongue, before closing his mouth and swallowing.

“Fuck thats hot” Mason breathed, leaning down and kissing Brett, pressing his tongue deep into his mouth as he followed the taste of his own cum.

When they pulled back, Brett grinned dopily, his body shaking with every thrust of Liam’s hips. “Thats the best skull fuck i’ve had in a while” Brett said in a croaky voice as he massaged his throat. “Oh, fuck that feels good” he said, pressing a hand to his stomach.

Mason looked down, eyeing Brett’s dick. It was thick and hard, pre running freely from the tip, a small puddle growing on the bench below him. The tip was a deep, almost menacing purple, and Brett seemed like he was ready to burst at any moment.

“Do you want a little help with that?” Mason asked, smirking as he moved under Brett before he could reply.

“That...that would be great” Brett muttered, his voice still scratchy. “I thought i’d be able to….oh, oh shit.”

Mason smirked as he laid on his back, hand wrapped around Brett’s cock as he held his mouth open under the leaky tip. He was able to raise his head up enough to wrap his lips around the tip, sucking and licking at the strands of pre the bubbled at the tip.

“Oh, oh fuck. Thats good” Brett moaned, splaying a hand out over Masons belly. “Keep that up Mase. And fuck me harder Liam i’m-”

His words were cut off with a wordless scream of pleasure as his cock burst, cum spraying out of the tip into Masons eager, waiting mouth. He suckled on the tip, coaxing out as much cum as he could before letting go with a gasp, jerking off Brett’s cock and letting stray ropes of cum shoot out over his lips, his face, his neck and chest.

Mason watched from below Brett as Liam’s balls swung with each thrust, before he thrust forward one last time and frize, hunched over Brett’s back. One hand came down to wrap around Brett’s chest as Liam moaned into Brett’s shoulder, and he pulled Brett up, his back pressed to his chest. Liam thrust a few more times, trying to bury as much of his cock in Brett’s ass while he came, his balls jumping with every spurt.

When he was finally done, Liam leaned back on his hands, his cock still buried in Bretts ass as he twisted his hips. What little Mason could see from his position, he could tell the sensitivity was almost too much for Liam, but he kept doing it, dragging moans from Brett with every thrust and twist of his hips.

On a whim, Mason shuffled back a bit so that he was under the both of them, watching Liam’s steadily softening dick move in and out of Brett’s hole. Even as it softened, the size of the thing was still immense, and Mason couldnt help but be impressed by the sheer size of Liam’s cock. Deciding he had watched enough, he lifted himself up on his elbows and craned his neck, pressing his mouth into the cleft of Brett’s ass, mouthing at what he could of Brett’s loosened hole, and sucking at as much of Liam’s cock as he could.

“Fuck, someone is eager for round two” Liam muttered, reaching down and patting Mason on the side of the head. “Don't worry, you’ll get your turn.”

Liam moved his hand to the base of his cock, shuffling back on his knees as he pulled out of Brett. The taller blonde moaned as he pulled out. Mason practically ignored the cock in front of him, pressing his lips to Brett’s hole and sucking on the loose rim. He stuck his tongue inside, smirking at the lack of resistance.

Once his tongue was inside, it wasn't long until he found his prize. Liam’s cum was everywhere, and Mason was quick to stretch his tongue in as far as he could, searching out the taste of cum and licking it back into his mouth. Brett groaned, pressing back on Masons mouth, and Mason was surprised when a larger load of cum was pushed out onto his waiting tongue.

“Seems like you guys are happy there” a new voice called out.

Mason and Brett immediately knew who the voice belonged to, but Liam swung around to see who it was, seemingly not caring for the fact that he was naked.

  
“Who’s there?” Liam asked, a hint of anger in his voice. The roughness sent a shiver down Mason’s spine, and he smirked.

“Calm down dickprint” Corey’s voice echoed through the sauna. He closed the door softly behind him.

“What did you call me?” Liam asked, a low growl to his voice.

“Calm down Liam, it's just my boyfriend” Mason said as he shuffled out from under Brett. The taste of cum still filled his mouth and coated his lips as he stood and walked the short distance to his boyfriend.

Corey wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Mason smirked as Corey’s eyes widened in surprise at the taste on his lips, but deepened the kiss all the same, his tongue exploring Masons mouth.

“Damn, you taste good” Corey said when he pulled back, locking eyes with Liam. “I’d be happy to suck you off any day.”

Liam, surprisingly, blushed at the praise. “I uh...eat a lot of pineapple” Liam said, his voice a little high. “I heard it changes the taste of your cum, and i like the stuff anyway, so…” he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

Corey smiled as he stepped forward, holding his hand out to Liam. “I’m Corey, by the way. You’ve obviously become...acquainted with Mason and Brett” he said with a laugh. “Unfortunately, i only know you as dickprint. Whats your name?”

Liam introduced himself as he took Corey’s hand in his. “So you’re the elusive boyfriend i’ve heard all about” Liam said, giving Corey an inquisitive once over. “I knew you were too good looking to be single. But it seems i hit the jackpot today.”

Corey grinned, running his eyes over the confines of the room. Mason stood just to his side, cum plastered to his chest and stomach, running up his throat to his chin. His cock was semi hard, spit and cum still glistening on the head. Brett lay on his back, a blissed out look on his face, cock hard but his body clean. He favoured his side, something he did only after he’d had a hard fuck.

“I can see you guys have been enjoying your time without me” Corey said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Are you sure you two are up for more?”

He turned to Mason, who seemed most likely to answer, but it was Liam who did. “I’m happy to go another round. Brett was more then happy with the pounding he got, but Mason was just as eager for a fucking.”

Corey’s eyes lingered on Liam’s cock, still glistening with lube and cum, and smirked. “Damn, that is one nice cock. I hope you didn't hurt Brett with that.”

Liam chuckled along with the others, shaking his head. “Nah, nothing like that. At least, he didn't say anything. Mason didn't give him much of a chance.”

Mason blushed, but didn't turn away. “Thats true. But i’m still eager to have you fuck me. Cant let a cock like that go to waste.”

Liam smirked as he walked back to the bench where he’d been sitting, spreading his legs and gripping the growing length of his cock in one hand. “It’s not going anywhere. You’re more then happy to take a ride. I’d love to see your boyfriend in action with Brett. That is, if he can take another fucking.”

Brett muttered something, too low for any of them to hear as they laughed, but he sat up, his semi hard length slowly growing to attention. “I’m ready for another round” Brett said, reaching under his balls and fingering his ass. “Just take it easy. Still a little tender.”

Corey nodded, walking over to Brett and leaning down, tilting his head up and giving him a kiss on the lips. “You know i like to take it easy when sloppy seconds are involved.”

Corey let go, pulling off the loose shirt he wore, and tossing it in the corner with the rest of their clothes. He sat down beside Brett, wrapping an arm around Brett’s waist as he shimmied his shorts and underwear down so the were bunched up around his knees.

His cock flicked up, already hard, a bubble of pre forming at the tip as he slowly jerked it with his free hand. “I want you to ride me like you normally do, Brett” Corey growled out, bringing some of the dominance he kept mostly under wraps. “And you’re going to be just as needy as usual.”

Brett nodded, standing and moving so he could brace himself over Corey’s lap. As he began to line Corey’s cock up with his ass and lower himself on it, a whistle from Liam brought Mason out of his reverie. He turned his eyes to Liam, eyes widening in shock at the sight.

Liam was playing with a nipple, rubbing the hardened nub with his thumb, while he jerked his cock with the other hand. His hips bucked up in short, almost involuntary thrusts, lube and pre mixing together to make the purple head shine in the light.

Mason couldnt help but drool at the sight, stepping forward and falling to his knees, taking Liam’s cock in hand, jerking it off himself. Pre bubbled from the tip, drooling down and coating Masons fingers. He couldnt help but to pull his hand back, licking up the pre that glistened on his fingers, grinning as the sweet, salty taste burst to life on his tongue.

He heard moans behind him, heard how Brett was fucking himself on Corey’s lap, the way skin slapped against skin. Instead of turning, he looked up at Liam through his lashes, batting his eyelids. 

As Liam stared down at him, admiring Mason, he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the tip of Liams cock. He slowly bobbed his head up and down the thick cock, enjoying the way it filled his mouth.

He wasn't as experienced at this as Brett was, but he knew what he was doing. A surge of pride bloomed in his chest as Liam rested his head back against the wall, moaning in pleasure as he carded his hands through Masons hair.

“God, your mouth is heavenly” Liam breathed out, jerking his hips up in shallow thrusts. “What i would give to have those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my dick all day.”

Mason pulled up, lavishing the head with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, before pressing forward, taking as much of the cock into his mouth. His throat stretched to accommodate the new intrusion, a dull ache slowly forming in his jaw as he held it open for Liam’s immense size.

“Fuck, that throat of yours feels good” Liam groaned, pressing Mason’s head down, his nose brushing Liams pubes. “You take it like such a good slut. I’m sure your boyfriend loves this throat of yours too.”

“I sure do” Corey called out, and Masons cheeks flushed.

He couldnt help the shame that coloured his cheeks, but he couldnt deny that he enjoyed it. And even if he did, his cock stood at attention as he slowly rocked his hips in time with his head, thrusting into the air, searching for friction that wasn't there.

A hand in his hair tugged, hard enough to sting but not enough to hurt badly, and he followed the hand up, taking a deep breath as he gasped in air, his lungs burning. He shook his head slightly, regaining his focus, as he noticed Liam was moving, kneeling on the wooden bench, his cock still at attention.

Liam motioned with his hand, and Mason stood, moving so he was on his hands and knees in front of Liam, one hand eagerly wrapping around Liam’s cock as he started licking at the head. His hips thrusted in the air, and Mason kept his grip loose, letting the hard length glide through his sticky, pre coated hands.

Footsteps sounded through the room, and Mason turned his head long enough to see Brett and Corey walking towards them, positioning themselves behind Mason. There was a soft moan from Brett, as Corey fucked his dick into him again, before hands found their way to Masons ass, spreading his cheeks wide.

He shivered as breath ghosted across the smooth skin of his ass, the way Brett panted with every thrust from Corey. Mason knew what was going to happen, and relished the thought as he turned back to Liam’s cock. A bubble of pre oozed from the slit, running it's way down the entire length and over the knuckles of Masons fingers.

Eyes wide, Mason stuck his tongue out, licking up the drop of pre, running his tongue over his knuckles, the underside of Liams cock, following the thick bulge of his urethra to the tip. He toyed with the slit, digging his tongue in, licking up as much pre as he could, before wrapping his lips around it.

The ghosted breaths quickly changed to a tongue, a shiver running up Masons spine as Brett licked up, from the underside of his balls, over his taint, and flicking at his hole. Liam moaned above him as the shiver went through his cock, and he jerked his hips forward, plugging Masons throat with the head.

Mason swallowed thickly, smirking as much as he could at the moans Liam made. He would have gasped as the tongue on his hole probed further, pressing into his hole with little resistance.

Brett’s tongue was a wonderful thing on his ass, toying with his rim as he pushed in. While Corey would be considered the expert when it came to rimming amongst their friends, there was something about being rimmed by someone less experienced that sent a thrill down Masons spine. The clumsiness that came with being an amateur added to the sensations, like the way Brett used too much spit. It rolled down his taint, leaving cool, damp trails on his skin that made him shiver. Corey was clean, to the point, but had a way of drawing every last drop out of you with only his tongue. Brett was messy, but it made for a whole different experience.

Brett moaned as Corey thrust into him. It was a lot stronger then Corey had been fucking Brett until then, and had a domino effect, pressing Brett’s face further into Masons ass, his tongue piercing Masons rim, which vibrated around the intrusion. Mason was then pushed further onto Liams cock, filling his throat further, blocking his airways.

Corey kept up the pace, and Liam was quick to follow, seeming to chase another orgasm. They timed their thrusts so that they slammed in together, Corey’s hips slamming into Brett at the same time Mason’s vision was consumed by Liams pubes.

It was clear to Mason and Brett that the two of them were close, chasing their orgasms until they shot their loads into willing holes. And thats exactly what Mason felt like in that moment, a hole willing to be used and filled.

The thought sent a dirty little thrill through his spine, and he felt his orgasm building in his gut again. Brett seemed close too, eagerly sucking and rimming Masons hole. There was a sound like wet slaps, and Mason knew Corey was jerking Brett off, helping Brett chase his orgasm, bring it closer so they could all cum at once.

When it happened, Mason very nearly blacked out from a mix of pleasure and lack of air. Brett’s tongue in his ass, the sucking on his hole, brought him to the edge, and then spilled him over as Brett moaned. Corey let out a cry of pleasure as he came, slamming his hips into Brett’s. Mason was pushed forward, back onto Liam’s cock, and the shorter man let out a shout as his cock exploded down Mason’s throat.

Despite their previous bout, Liam came for far longer then Mason would have expected, his cock staying firmly lodged in Masons throat the whole time. He couldnt taste it, but wished he were able to, feeling the hot, warm liquid running down his throat. Black spots slowly danced across his vision, as Brett and Corey kept his lips firmly wrapped around the base of Liam’s cock.

His vision was almost black when the pressure was removed, and he pulled off Liam’s cock with a gasp, inhaling deeply. His lungs burnt, and spit and cum dribbled down his chin, long, stringy rivulets connecting his lips to Liam’s cock. Spit coated every inch of the length, and much has also pooled around Liam’s balls, leaving them shiny with it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Corey asked, patting Mason softly on the back.

Mason nodded, smiling as he continued to pant. “I’m great” he said. “That was fucking wonderful.”

“You were really good” Liam said, slumping against the wall. Brett sidled up behind him, resting his chin on the top of his head. “You give some really good head.”

Mason grinned lopsidedly, his chest no longer heaving, lungs no longer burning. “Thanks for that” Mason said. He patted his stomach. “You certainly had a much bigger load then i was expecting.”

Liam shrugged, grinning. “So i’ve been told” he said. “I can usually go two or three times with the same size load. But after that...it’s almost like i’m drained dry.”

“So that means you have at least one load left in you for today?” Brett asked inquiringly.

Corey chuckled, shaking his head. “Give the man a break, for christ sake. He just came twice in twenty minutes. And that wasn't just from jerking off. He’s gotta be exhausted.”

Mason looked and Liam, and he could see the tell tale signs of exhaustion. His eyes were heavy, and a soft smile was on his lips. He looked tired, not just from the workout, but because of the heat of the sauna, and their extraneous activities.

“I am exhausted” Liam said, yawning widely. “Damn, maybe shouldnt have gone for that second round. Though...i’m not complaining. I had a lot of fun.”

“We did too” Mason said, reaching out and gripping Liam’s shoulder. “Come on, lets get our clothes and get out of here. I’m sure theres someone waiting for their turn outside.”

Liam and the others all nodded, picking themselves up and slowly gathering their soaked clothes. None of them bothered to put their clothes back on as they walked out of the sauna and into the locker room.

As Mason had predicted, there were two guys waiting outside of the sauna, their eyes wide as the four of them stepped out, naked, shivering from the sudden shift in temperature. As they grabbed their towels and soap, depositing their damp clothes in front of their lockers, Mason turned to Liam, his phone in hand.

“Am i able to grab your number?” He asked with a smile. “After that...i think Corey and Brett here would be happy for another go. Cause i know i am.”

“Sure, i’d be happy to” Liam said, taking Mason’s phone and punching in his number, before handing it back. “I even filled out the name for you.”

Mason chuckled when he saw the name at the top of the screen, followed by Liam’s number. Dickprint.

“Hey, if you want” Corey said, pulling his toiletries bag out of his locker. “Where gonna be going out for chinese with the other two in out group, Theo and Nolan. If you wanna come with...you’d be more then welcome.”

As Mason shot a text off to their group chat asking Theo and Nolan if it was okay, he couldnt help but smile at Liam answer. Almost like it was automatic.

“Sure” he said with a shrug, throwing his towel over his shoulder. “I don't have any other plans, and i’m not gonna say no to a couple pretty boys like you.”


End file.
